


Breakfast at Hannibal's

by master_of_the_sea



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_the_sea/pseuds/master_of_the_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets attacked before his appointment with Dr. Lecter. Hannibal seeks revenge on those men and it causes Will to speculate who the Chesapeake ripper really is. Hannibal finally makes his move on will who has had a crush on Hannibal for a long time now. For a while, everything was perfect until something very unexpected happens and it causes the love birds to fight for their own lives and protect each other.</p><p>I did feel the need to write about Hannibal's traumatic childhood from the book Hannibal Rising. I summarized it took out the part about the Nazis, that wouldn't fit well with Hannibal's age in the show. I highly recommend reading the book. It took me longer reading that book than the others because I cried through the whole thing. It is so heart wrenching. It really makes you think about why Hannibal does what he does. I also cried writing about it briefly in this story. I hope everyone enjoys my story this was my very first Hannigram fanfic. I have done as much as I could to get rid of as many errors as possible. </p><p>7/20/17 I created chapters and fixed most errors with the text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal walks to the door and opens it. He didn't have to guess who it was because he recognized that horrible aftershave and the smell of wet dog.  
"Your thirty-five minutes late" Hannibal mentions with distaste, he hates it when his patients are late.  
"Sorry" Will walks in the room with sunglasses on and a ball cap.  
"I would appreciate it if you would take off your sunglasses and cap it is hard to talk to you if I can't look you in the face" Hannibal flips through papers on his desk.  
"Uh... yeah sorry" Will says as he starts slowly to take off his sunglasses and hat. Which revealed his black eye and split lip and a still bleeding cut that is from his eyebrow and head, his hair caked with blood from his head wound. He has dried blood on his nose. Hannibal quickly raises his head from the smell of blood.  
"Would you like to explain to me what happened?" he says in concern.  
"...well... I was walking around town and two guys came behind me and started to beat me up for some reason, the grabbed my badge instead of my wallet they saw who I was and they dropped it and ran away" Will says hoping the conversation will go no further. When Will was talking Hannibal grabbed the first aid from his desk drawer, he sat it down on top of his desk and opens it.  
"Come here"  
Will was quite impressed by the fact that Hannibal had a kit in his desk, but also he wasn't surprised "its ok you don't need to do that it doesn't even hurt"  
"Will I have seen some pretty nasty infections when I was still practicing from people like you who refuse to take care of it because its fine" Hannibal looks and grabs his face and examines his wounds "well the good news is that you only need a few stitches" Hannibal says as he numbs the area of stitching "any other details you would like to share" Hannibal tries to keep a conversation going  
"I didn't even try to fight them off" he notices Hannibal's hands work fast yet gentle and Will admired that. "All I remember is black" Hannibal nods understanding what Will means  
"It's ok quite a few people don't it's normal it's just your adrenalin"  
"I am not one of those "normal" people Dr. Lecter" Will smiles he always loves it when Hannibal talks doctor  
"I know" he says softly next to Will's ear making him quiver. Hannibal finished up with his stitches and wiped off the rest of the blood off of Will, then he walked over to the garbage and discarded it.  
"Now let me look at your eye" Hannibal gently touches his eye  
"I guess" Will stays still "ouch! That hurt" and moves from Hannibal's grasp  
"Sorry" he backs from Will  
"Ok we're done" he says as he grabs his belongings  
"Ok... what are you going to tell Jack" Hannibal puts his kit away  
"I am going to tell him that I fell off the deck then I tripped over a rock at my house" he sighed  
"Ok hopefully, he believes it, have you already ate dinner?" Hannibal grabs his coat. Will is usually his last patient of the day. Will was watching Hannibal put on his jacket.  
"Well?" Hannibal looks at Will expecting an answer, Will lightly blushes and answers.  
"No I haven't had dinner yet, but it's late I must get home I will just make something at my house" Will starts to walk to the door  
"No please come, it would be my pleasure" Hannibal opens the door.  
"Ok" Will walks through the door.  
"Do you need a ride?" Hannibal smiles walks through the door still holding on to it.  
"No... no thank you I can drive"  
"Ok" Hannibal closes the door behind himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Will gets into his car and just sits there. Putting his hands on his face. He looked at his face through the rearview mirror he put his finger lightly over his stitches. Then he starts his car, it wasn't near as nice as Hannibal's. It took him awhile to start it. He pulled out and onto of the road. It was a long drive to get to Hannibal's house. You would think that his house is close to his work, but no it has to be far "wow the sky looks awfully beautiful tonight" he says breaking that thought. "Ah, I wonder if Hannibal is looking at the stars too" Will slams on his brakes and pulls over. Did he really just say that, a little relief went over him realizing that no one heard but most of all? Was it true... did he have feelings for Hannibal? All of his conferences with Hannibal and he didn't once think of this, well he had feelings for someone else, and this would be very unprofessional. Will straightens himself out and starts driving again now he has to hurry, Hannibal was waiting for him at his house. It would be even ruder to be late, he was going to be late anyway. He finally arrived, he parked the car and knocked on the door. Hannibal opens the door. Hannibal had a white collar button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and a white apron with black slacks, and his hair was a little displaced.  
"You're just in time" Hannibal says as he welcomes Will inside. Will walks through the door and takes off his shoes and hangs up his coat.  
"I thought I was late" Will says as he rubs the back of his neck trying not to look at Hannibal  
"You are, but I just finished dinner" Hannibal walks to the kitchen. "Come and seat yourself, I will bring the food" Will smiles and seats himself. Remembering what he said to himself in the car, he can't help it Hannibal looked fantastic. As Will got situated he took time to admire the decorations of Hannibal's dining room, the colors were warm and inviting. Hannibal walks through the door from the kitchen, he has put a tie and a waistcoat getting rid of the apron. Delicately balancing two dishes on one arm and holding two empty glasses.  
"Silly me I forgot to grab the wine" he says as he puts down the glasses and sets Will's plate down in front of him then he sets his own plate where he is sitting then he got the wine that sat patiently in on the counter tops in the kitchen. When he came back into the room. He looked at up at Will and smiled poured him a glass of red wine, which was appropriate for that dish.  
"What will I be eating tonight Dr." Will cuts a piece off and eats it  
"Leg of Lamb with cranberry sauce" his accent really stuck out when he said cranberry. Hannibal smiles with delight and starts to eat.  
"This is amazing" Will put his fork down to enjoy the wine and so that he doesn't consume the whole dish.  
"Thank you Will" Hannibal smiled, he ate his dish real slow, so that he can savor all the flavors in the dish. And then took a sip of the wine. "How is your face?"  
"It's good" Will said with a definite sign of distaste of the topic.  
"Great" Hannibal tries to keep a conversation. "Just make sure that you clean it daily you don't want it to get infected" there he goes Will thought in his head. Will rolls his eyes. Hannibal and Will both finish up their meals around the same time. Hannibal gets up and takes his plate and Will's.  
"I can take it myself" Will insisted and tries to get up  
"No you are my guest I insist" Hannibal reassures him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I will bring dessert on my way back in"  
"Ok" Will sits back in his chair. He stares at Hannibal as he left room, Will sighs and takes another sip of wine.  
Hannibal walks to the dishwasher and puts the dishes inside. He shuts the door and walks to the fridge, and he prepares desert. Hannibal opens the door and puts the dessert in front of Will.  
"Bon appetite" Hannibal whispers next to Will's ear. Will shivers, does Hannibal know? Will thought in his head.  
Of course Hannibal knew he wasn't a stupid man, he liked to mess with Will. Hannibal has known for a long time. Will isn't the best at hiding his feelings. Will doesn't know that Hannibal knows. He would like to keep it that way.  
"Thank you, and what will the dessert consist of" he smiles at Hannibal like the whisper didn't affect him.  
"Homemade ice cream with raspberries and a piece of red velvet cake" Hannibal says as he sits down.  
"I probably should have asked this before but do you know the people who attacked you, or do you have any way to recognize them"  
"It was dark and they were wearing hoods, so I wasn't able to see their faces" Will looks down at his plate.  
"When I find out who did this they are surely not going to see tomorrow" Hannibal thought in his head.  
There was a deep long silence between them. As soon as they both finished Hannibal took the plates and came back.  
"I must go, I have to feed my dogs" Will said as he got up. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner was splendid and dessert was lavish"  
Hannibal smiled he loved to hear comments from his guests.  
"It was a pleasure having you at my dinner table" Hannibal smirked and escorted Will put of the room and into the main room. Will slips his shoes on and held his coat Hannibal opens the door  
"Goodbye, Dr. Lecter" Will says and heads outside.  
"Goodbye Will" Hannibal eye locks with him for a bit he leans over and kisses Will on the cheek.  
And shuts the door. Hannibal walks up the stairs and laughs real hard he straightens himself out and gets ready for bed. Will is still on his doorstep shocked and that question pops up in his head again, did he know? Or is it a European thing? Will blushes as heads off to his car and leaves. it took a while to drive to his house. Finally, he was home. He let his dogs out to pee and let them back in. He had many dogs, kind of like a hoarder but not too much. Dogs were as close as a family would get for him, and he liked it that way. He gets to rest for bed and prepares for the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came, he had a nightmare (like usual) his sheets are soaked he changes them. After he takes a shower he puts on his usual attire drinks a cup of coffee takes care of the dogs and heads off to work. Work caused all the nightmares, he was an FBI special agent, and an empath, he can get into the minds of killers and that's how he solves murders. Another murder, as always it is thought as the Chesapeake ripper, in some ways it is but an actuality it had no connection to him at all.  
~  
Hannibal rose from his silk sheets. He carefully made his bed, everything has to be neat and in order. Hannibal turned on some classical music while he got ready after he showered he shaved, put on his suit. Lastly, he talks time to do his hair he cared very much of his appearance. He tries to look his very best every day. Finally, his hair is done. Hannibal tiptoed softly to the soft gentle beats of the music. He even hummed along. For he has heard this song many times. It was his morning song he listens to it every morning when he gets ready. Hannibal slides into the kitchen and cooks himself eggs and sausage cooked as one with spices and an array of vegetables. He cleans up and goes out the door Hannibal was never in a rush. Everything was timed to the second. He arrives at his office. The first patient comes and goes, another shows up. There were a few cancellations here and there but that didn't bother him. The Jack Crawford called him and asked him to come to his office. So Hannibal left, to the FBI office where Jack was waiting. Hannibal knocked on the door and then let himself in. When he walked in, Jack was behind his desk and Will was sitting in front of the desk. Hannibal walked in and sat down.  
I appreciate you coming down here Dr. Lecter" Jack says  
"What would you like to talk about" Hannibal fiddles with his fingers  
"It has come to my attention that you are an amazing cook" Crawford says. I would love if you would cater a party for me" Will hands Hannibal a piece of paper.  
I will be delighted to, what would you like to be served? How many people are you expecting? Is there a location?" Hannibal looks at both Will and Jack.  
"Right now seven people RSVP, I don't plan on any more than ten people." Jack looked at his phone, then put it down. "There is no specific "dishes" that we are planning we were leaving that up to you. We still haven't found a location yet but we are still looking"  
"Why don't we have it at my house" Hannibal smiles and glances at Will  
"No we couldn't do that you are already going to be doing enough, we couldn't intrude like that"  
"It would be my pleasure agent Crawford, and I am fully prepared for a party"  
"Thank you so much, for doing this" Jack relaxes  
"You're welcome" Hannibal smiles "I must get back to work I have a patient in 30 min, but before I leave when is the party"  
"The day after tomorrow" Jack stands up and lets Hannibal out. Will is still sitting in his seat.  
Hannibal gets into his car and drives back to his office. His patient canceled. Right when he got there. Today was not a busy day, it was nice. Hannibal got some reading done, started some drawings. He also worked on his plans for the dinner party. Hannibal loved to plan elaborate dinner parties for people, showing off his talent to impress guests. There is a knock on Hannibal's door, he looks at his watch. He gets up and opens the door.  
Hannibal smiles "How have you been this evening, your appointment isn't for a couple of days"  
"It's good, and I know" Will Graham walks through the door and sits in his usual spot.  
"Is your face feeling better" Hannibal sits in front of Will, not bothering to go to his desk. "I can see that you are taking care of the wounds well"  
"Yes, I clean them every night"  
"That's good, did jack believe your story"  
"Yes he did, thankfully"  
"Great" Hannibal looks at the wounds, still seated. "I will take the stitches out during your next appointment"  
"Ok, do you have any more patients today?"  
"No"  
"Good cause we need to talk" Will shifts in his seat. "There were two men murdered today, I believe that they were the ones who attacked me" Hannibal straightens up.  
"You said that you didn't see their faces"  
I didn't, but I recognized their tattoos"  
"Interesting, are you sure that the tattoos are the same"  
"Yes I am sure"  
"How did you find them?"  
"One of the men had every single nail pulled out of him. Then he got his all of his teeth pulled and hands crushed by a hammer. Lastly, his abdomen was doused in gasoline and set on fire. He was alive for the whole thing, he died a bit after the fire" Will swallows hard and rubs his face with his hands. "Now for the second man he was more like a pin cushion, he had staples all up his arms and legs, the murder knows anatomy because no major arteries were hit. His nails were also pulled and had his hands crushed. The most gruesome part of it all is that the murder drilled into his head, by the look of the wounds the drill bit was extremely dull and the holes were very sloppy he tried to go slow to make them neat but that didn't work out. The murder didn't go all the way into his skull, he was also alive for the whole thing. Later died from injuries"  
"I don't even know what to say" Hannibal says acting disgusted. "Do you have a suspect?"  
"Yes, a few" Will said there was a silence "well I should probably go, I only came by to tell you. I thought that it was way too important to wait" Will gets up and so does Hannibal, Hannibal was much faster he walked fast and elegantly, opens the door before Will got to it.  
"Thank you for letting me come over to talk" Will rubs the back of his neck.  
"You're welcome, see you at your appointment" Hannibal smiles and closed the door he turns and walks to his harpsichord laughs to himself and plays it. Soon after he returns to his house, makes dinner for himself and reads.  
Will, on the other hand, is putting a boat motor together, it's a hobby that keeps his mind occupied away from work. His dogs slept next to him. Will finally realize the time he locks up his shop, lets the dogs inside the house and heads off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal worked on his last arrangements for the dinner party he was almost done. The only patient he is going to see today is Will. Hannibal looks at his watch. He cleans off his desk and takes out his surgical kit that is stored. neatly inside his desk. There is a knock at the door. Hannibal walks to the door and opens it to see Will Graham standing at the door.  
"You're surprisingly early" Hannibal smiled  
"Yes by two minutes" Will sits down. "I might  
have to leave early, I also have to get ready for the party,"  
"Ok I have no problem with that" Hannibal sits down in front of Will. "I almost forgot, I need to take your stitches out" he gets back up and walks to his desk going through his surgical equipment grabbing what he needs. Will gets up and walks to Hannibal. Hannibal starts cutting the stitches.  
"All done" Hannibal smiles and pats Will's shoulder "those stitches were one of the cleanest I have ever seen"  
Will smiles "thank you" not knowing what else to say.  
"Your bruising and swelling have gone down and your tiny cuts are healing nicely. But the large cut that I cut the stitches out of is going to be a scar."  
"The one of many" Will sighs and looks at Hannibal's clock. "I have to go!" Will walks to the door. But this time Hannibal didn't race him instead he followed behind Will. Will opened the door and turned around "see you at the party Dr. Lecter"  
"See you at the party" Hannibal smiles and shuts the door behind Will. Hannibal walks back to his desk and cleans up and heads home.  
Hannibal wore his finest three piece suit. He finished setting the dining room table. Just in time to get to work on his dishes, appetizers, dinner, and dessert. There is a knock at the door. A confused Hannibal opens the door.  
"Hello Dr. Lecter, I hope I am not too early" Will says as the door way. Will is wearing a deep gray suit with a magenta tie he is clean shaven and his hair trimmed and neat.  
"No not at all, but now you have to help me with dinner" Hannibal smiles and moves to let Will inside.  
"Oh and before I forget... nice suit" Hannibal walks to his kitchen. Will blush and follows behind  
"The weirdest thing happened today when I was walking back to my car from the grocery store this suit was in it, I thought that I was in the wrong car but there was a card and it said a random act of kindness" Will said still confused "and the oddest part was that the suit fit. But if I knew who gave this to me I wish to thank them. They must have known how badly I needed a suit." Will giggled  
"That was very thoughtful for a stranger to do" Hannibal still his back to Will and pulls a micro smile "you're welcome" he says in his head.  
"Yes it was, what would you like help with" Will smiles. Hannibal turns and stares Will in the eye.  
"This" Hannibal rushes to Will and kisses him. Before Will could react the door knocked. Hannibal pulls away from Will and leaves to answer the door. Will is still frozen he hasn't even moved.  
"Thank goodness you're still there, come." Hannibal walked back into the room. "The people are here, would you like to help hand out plates?"  
"What was that?" Will still has an aftershock from the encounter.  
"Will, are you going to help me?" Hannibal tries to steer away from that topic "the people are hungry"  
"Sure why not" Will said frustrated  
"Great" Hannibal smiles "here are appetizers" Hannibal hands a tray of appetizers to Will. Hannibal opens the door for Will.  
"We will talk after the party" Hannibal whispers and smiles and taps Will on the butt.  
Will jumps and looks back at Hannibal who has already closed the door. His thoughts raced as he walked towards the table.  
"These look great!" Jack Crawford smiles interrupting Will's train of thought "compliments to the chef" Will smiles and continues handing appetizers.  
His tray now empty, he goes back and gets another for the other half of the table.  
"Here's another tray Will" Hannibal walks to him and hands him the tray. Will smiles and walks out the door.  
When he has finished before opening the door to the kitchen it hit him, he knew who gave him the suit. Will smiles and opens the door.  
"You got all of the guests"  
"Yes I did, when would you like to hand out dinner"  
"Twenty minutes on the dot" Hannibal opens and shuts the oven. "We should probably go out there and enjoy our appetizers."  
"Ok, Dr. Lecter... thank you, you know for the suit"  
Hannibal releases the largest smile it even startle Will a bit "You're welcome" Hannibal opens the door and Will walks through. Will was surprised that Hannibal placed him next to the Doctor. He thought that he would be in the middle. As soon as Will sat down Hannibal sat.  
"This is lovely" Jack says  
"Thank you" Hannibal smiles. Hannibal looks at his clock on the wall  
"Did you repaint the dining room?'  
"Yes I did about a week ago"  
"It looks amazing"  
"Thank you"  
As soon as everybody has finished their appetizers Hannibal and Will got up once again to serve the guests. Dinner was set and everybody was anxious to taste dinner.  
Dinner was a white pasta, and white wine.  
"This is amazing" Will looks at Hannibal and those looks back at his plate.  
"Thank you" Hannibal smiles and slides his foot on top of Wills. From the corner of his eye, he can see Will make a small smile. Will and Hannibal's foot didn't move throughout the entire dinner.  
"Is everyone ready for dessert?" Hannibal smiles and looks around  
"I believe we are" Jack smiles  
Hannibal and Will once again get up and walk into the kitchen  
"Are you afraid of fire Will?"  
"Are you serious?" seeing the expression on Hannibal's face meant that he was serious "no"

"Good" Hannibal smiles and starts lighting the desserts "here's a tray" this time Hannibal took a tray also. The ooos and ahs of the guests were priceless. "Impressive! Dr. Lecter" Jack smiled "what is this" "Flaming Alaska" Hannibal smiled. "Ah!" Jack smiled Will and Hannibal sat down and enjoyed their desserts. Hannibal placed his foot on Will's again. As soon as everyone has finished Hannibal collected the plates and Will opened the door to help. Clean up was fast and short. The guests had a few more glasses of wine and left. Hannibal stood at the door like a good host and let everyone out. Wishing everyone a safe ride home and a good night. As soon as the last car left. Will walks next to Hannibal. "Goodnight Dr. Lecter" Will smiles "Not so fast" Hannibal grabs Will by the arm and pulls him inside and shuts the door "I told you I needed to talk to you" "Personally I thought you were joking" Will teases "Oh really" Hannibal raises an eyebrow and walks towards Will. "Yeah, what did you need to talk about?" Will unsure where this will lead. He didn't even notice that Hannibal was right next to his face. He jumps with the slightest movement. Hannibal grabs his head and kisses him. Will not wanting to pull away kisses him back. Will gets Hannibal to move but hits the wall. Hannibal growls and flips so that Will is against the wall. Hannibal presses his body on against Will's and wraps his legs around Hannibal. Hannibal pleased by this starts to nip at his neck and work his way to his ears and back to wills lips and his hands feeling Will. Will concentrated on what Hannibal was doing he manages to say "Did you murder those men" he didn't want to ruin the moment he waited so long for this but he had to say something. Hannibal still holding Will smiles. "What? Why would you assume it's me?" Hannibal pants and puts Will down "It leads up to you, see vengeance was the main emotion of these murders which could only lead to either you or me so it would have to be you. The kicker is that this murderer has killed before...oh my god... you...you fed us" Will stops in his tracks with a horrified look on his face looks up at Hannibal who was still smiling. Hannibal laughs. "You are the murderer, not only did you murder these men but you have murdered more, you are the-" Hannibal grabs Will and kissed him again Will pushed him away. "How did you figure it out" Hannibal raises a brow. Will scared for his life, speed walks to the door to let himself out. He didn't see Hannibal behind him. Hannibal blocks and locks the door. "After I figured out that you were the person who killed those men I started to compare and it matched up" "Interesting, I bet you have even tried calling jack that won't work. I can't let you leave" Hannibal smiles and the power goes out. He still sees Will. "Let's play a game, do you like games Will" "Yes" Will more scared than ever looks for an exit. "Good" Hannibal's mischievous look makes Will more worried than ever but more than that is heartbreak. "Let's play a little game called hide and seek" the house still as dark as night Will's eyes search for a way out. "the first person to find the other wins, so if I win I get to do whatever I want to you, if you win you can turn me in. I will even give you a three-second head start." "Ok" it's not like Will had a choice in the matter anyway. Hannibal's home is so big Will has to win or he might be next on the menu. It was win or die for Will. "One" Will ran through the house out of the sight of Hannibal "Two" "Three, William here I come" Hannibal walks "I know every bit of this house from the floor to the ceiling every crease and surface" Will quivers at the sound of his full name. Will his hiding in a closet of one of many spare bedrooms in Hannibal's house. Will can hear Hannibal opening doors through the house closer and closer to Will, wills heart raced so loud that he thought Hannibal could hear it. Will so deep in his thoughts didn't even here Hannibal open the door to the room he is in. "I know you're in here Will I can smell you" Hannibal smiles. Will could see Hannibal move as he got closer and closer to the closet. Hannibal puts his hand on the nob of the door. Will opens the door and manages to push Hannibal out of the way as he ran out the door and closed it behind him. Will ran all the way to the kitchen he something warm trickling down his arm he touches it, blood. He must have cut his arm when he escaped. Will grabs a towel from the kitchen and wraps his arm and ties it. The door opens. Will grabs a knife and ducks behind the counter. "I know you're in here William there is blood on the floor" Hannibal saw there was a knife missing from the wood block. He slowly makes his way around the kitchen and Will moves at the same pace as Hannibal. Hannibal starts to walk faster around the corner and stops and turns around and sees Will. He slowly walks to Will and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and Will starts breathing like a scared rabbit. "Found you" Hannibal smiles and takes the knife away from Will "naughty Will what were you planning to do with this" Hannibal plays with the knife. "Are you going to kill me" Will looks to the floor. "There is no reason to kill you" Hannibal smiles. Will some feels relief. "But I know your secret" Will looks confused, still breathing heavy from running. "I don't mind if you know I just want to make sure you turn a blind eye to what I do" "Ok" Will smiles and nods. Then Hannibal looked at Will's arm. "How did you do that" Hannibal's smile drops "Running from you, but it doesn't hurt" Will smiles, changing subjects "why did you kill those men" "Hurt a lot that someone would do that to you, I care a lot about you Will" "I care about you too" Will smiles and grabs Hannibal and kisses him. "What about my dogs" "I didn't forget about them I called Alana before dinner and asked her to feed them" the lights of the house turned on and the kitchen was bright. "Thanks, wow there really was blood on the floor sorry about that" "It's ok I will clean it up later" Hannibal smiles "Ok" Will nods "well are you going to let me go now" "No" Hannibal smirks "I am not done with you remember I won the game I get to do whatever I want to you." "Well I hope that's not eating me" Will teases "Nope, not at all" Hannibal smiles and wraps his arms around Will and held him tight and swayed to their own song. Side to side like the whole world was in slow motion for them. "Good cause that would be weird" Will lifts up his head and kisses him. He let go of Hannibal and walked to the edge of the kitchen door. "This was a nice first date, and I finally got to see you in a suit" Hannibal smiles and walks towards the front door with Will. "Yes it was, and it is probably the last time you will see me in one" Will smirks "I wouldn't be too sure of that" Hannibal turns and looks at Will as he opened the door. "Goodnight my William" "Goodnight Dr. Lecter" Will kisses Hannibal. "Please, call me Hannibal" Hannibal reaches and kissed Will one last time. "Ok good night Hannibal" it was weird saying his name. "I suppose this status is a secret for a while" "Yes if that's alright for now" "Yes, it is" Will smiles and walks down the steps and into his car. As soon as he got in he started dancing and yelling he was so happy, even though he was scared that Hannibal was going to kill him. Everything seemed to go in Will's favor. Then he looks and saw that Hannibal was still at the door step staring at him. Will instantly got embarrassed and waved at Hannibal who waved back. Will started up his car and left to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few of days were the longest days of his life. He solved murders luckily he hasn't seen any of Hannibal's yet. Tonight Will has an appointment with Hannibal which is conveniently located at his house. This his first "appointment" since the dinner party, can't call them appointments when he's seeing his therapist. He made sure he fed his dogs and let them out before he left. The longest drive was ahead of him it seemed like forever. Will went five miles over the speed limit which he usually never does. He pulls into the driveway to Hannibal's house where Will has his appointments now. He walks up the steps and knocks at the door.  
"Just on time" Hannibal smiles.  
"Am I the last patient of the night?"  
"I would hardly call you a patient anymore, but yes you are"  
"Good" Will smiles and walks in the door. He sits on the sofa and Hannibal sits next to him  
"I see you went back to your usual attire" Hannibal teases  
"Yes, I did" Will smiles. Hannibal leans over and kisses Will. Hannibal gets up and grabs Will who obediently follows. Will had no idea where he was going but he trusted Hannibal. Hannibal opens the door and Will walks in. It was Hannibal's bedroom it looked different than Will had ever imagined. Hannibal kisses Will and starts unbuttoning his shirt throws it somewhere behind him then pushes Will on the bed. Hannibal stood at the edge of the bed taking off his jacket waist coat, then his collared shirt. The process took a while but Will enjoyed the view the lamp was the only source of light in the room and it shadows Hannibal's muscles perfectly. When Hannibal was finished he climbed on the bed on top of Will and kissed next to his belly button and worked his way to his lips slowly. As Hannibal worked his way to Will's shoulder he licked it and he slips his hand down Wills pants and Will moans, and Hannibal sinks his teeth into his shoulder. He was too occupied to even notice that Hannibal bit his shoulder. Hannibal licked the blood off of him and nibbled on his ear and started back towards his lips again.


	6. Chapter 6

Will woke up in the morning super soar he ached head to toe the smell of breakfast filled the air. Will puts on a pair of boxers and a halfway buttoned plaid shirt. He worked his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"Good morning" Hannibal smiles  
"Good morning, you plan on cooking like that" Will is shocked as he walks through the door.  
"Yes, are you complaining" Hannibal wasn't wearing pants but he had his white apron and a wrinkled collared shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way with a loose tie and hair still messy.  
"Nope not at all" Will checks out Hannibal and smiles he takes a piece of bacon looks at it and takes a bite. Hannibal half smiles. Will looks at the clock on the wall. "Oh, my god did I sleep in?"  
"Yes" Hannibal hands him a plate  
"Why didn't you wake me! I am going to be late for work"  
"You were sleeping soundly you didn't sleep walk or have nightmares" Hannibal turns and looks at Will "I am sure Jack won't mind if you were late"  
Wills phone rings on the countertop "speak of the devil" Will rolls his eyes "should I answer"  
"It would be rude not to"  
"ok" he sighs as he answers the phone "hello" Hannibal is silent as Will talks on the phone. Will hangs up his phone. "There was a body found, was it you?"  
"No, it wasn't I haven't killed someone I a few weeks I am still using what I got in the freezer" Hannibal starts washing dishes. Will thinks about how odd that sounded then starts eating his now cold breakfast.  
"I have some clothes for you if you need some"  
Will swallows his food "I am not wearing a suit to work"  
"It's not a suit it's your usual attire" Hannibal puts food in the fridge. "I have set out clothes and things you may need in the bathroom"  
"Oh, ok thank you" Will puts his dishes in the dishwasher. Will kisses Hannibal and walks up the stairs to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Will takes off his shirt and looks in the mirror. He looks confused when he saw the bite mark he didn't remember that happening. But that didn't bother him. He took a quick shower, and didn't shave. The plaid was new and smelt clean and so did his jeans. He felt and smelt like a new man. He walks out of the bathroom. And walks into the kitchen, Hannibal was ready to leave also because he had to come to the crime scene as well.  
"Come over to my house tonight and I will cook one of my famous gourmet meals" Will suggested  
"Is it a TV dinner" Hannibal teased  
"No, I will actually make something"  
"Sure, I would love to come over" Hannibal smiles "the crime scene is not far from here so I will leave first then twenty minutes later you leave"  
"Ok" Will kissed Hannibal goodbye and watched Hannibal get into his super nice car and leave.  
Being alone in Hannibal's house was weird it felt large and unwelcoming to Will. It was better if Hannibal was in it. Now what is he going to make for Hannibal. A little over twenty minutes went by and Will locked Hannibal's door and drove to the crime scene. How in the world is he going to hide his relationship status he is a horrible liar. Will parked his car and walked to the crime scene.  
"Good afternoon Special Agent Graham" Jack says as he walks next to Will  
"Good afternoon, what did the witness say?"  
"The witness said that he saw the guy shoot the man with his crossbow and ran away when he saw the witness"  
"Where's the witness now" Will looks at Jack  
"He should be next to the ambulance I had other agents with him" Jack and Will start to speed walk towards the ambulance.  
"Shit" Will hit the side of the ambulance at the sight of the dead, the witness, a few ambulances personal, and some FBI agents. Their murder is still here. Jack and Will pull out their guns.  
"Has Dr. Lecter Shown up yet. "Jack asked Will  
"I saw his car" Will is fearing the worst. They walked around the ambulance and saw Hannibal in the car beaten and knocked out. The murderer has a crossbow he took no chances and shot jack in the stomach.  
"Agent Graham, I need you to come with me" he said Will walks over and drops his gun on the ground. A bag goes over Will's head and he feels a pinch as a needle into his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

The world is black, Will couldn't even see his own hands if they were held in front of him. He feels chains on his wrists. It smells of death. His stomach rolled as he wondered what happened to Hannibal. Some of the lights turned they weren't bright he sees Hannibal Will's heart drops at the very sight of him. His wrists shackled by chains above his head and a chain around his neck. His shirt barely attached to him, showing his chest that was cut and bleeding with some signs of burn. Will wanting to yell to Hannibal but didn't because he didn't want to make it seem like he has some form of attachment to Hannibal. Hannibal slowly lifts his head, he made eye contact with Will until the man walked in.  
"You like the room, it's not too big but enough to move around" the man smiles as he grabs Hannibal by the hair to lift his head and lets go of him. And walks over to a machine and the chains above loosen to put Hannibal on the ground.  
"It's nice to see that you are awake agent Graham, just about time for you to be next. I have always wondered what it would sound like for you to scream" the man smiles and the chains on Will lift. "I even have some goodies" the man points at his tray which had an assortment of torcher devices. "Now which one to start with" he grabs a cattle prod "I like this one" he maliciously smiles and walks over to Will. And tore off his shirt. The man places the cold cattle prod on his skin without the charge and Will jumps. He hears the charge of the prod knowing what's going to happen next. It takes all the power inside not to yell. He has been prodded a few more times one on his side and another next to his belly button. This time the man takes out a super dull knife. The first incision to at least thirty minutes to cut his skin he thought it was worse than the cattle prod. Will couldn't help but scream on the next one because it took longer. His scream woke up Hannibal. Hannibal tries to get up but fails because he is so weak. As soon as he got up the man worked his way to the blow torch. He lights it gets it close to Will's skin and Hannibal runs and body slams the guy who falls on the floor the torch luckily went out. Hannibal limps over to Will but is stopped by the chains. He hears the door close.  
"Will" Hannibal whispers "Will wake up" Will moans relief hits Hannibal  
"Glad to see that you are still alive" Will says as his voice shakes and gives a small smile. Hannibal no longer has the strength to keep himself up but attempts to walk over to the chain machine not being able to walk to it all the way he extends his arms he barely gets the buttons with the tips of his fingers. Will is slowly released onto the ground Hannibal gets rid of his own chains and rubs his old scar on the back of his neck. Walks over and collapse next to Will and takes of his as well.  
"I know that this is going to hurt but I need to flip you over"  
"This really isn't such a good time to do that" Will smirks and flips over  
Hannibal rolls his eyes and examines Wills wounds which are still bleeding. Hannibal drops his head and licks the blood of Will's cuts.  
Will giggles over the sensation.  
"What" Hannibal raises his head and he has a little bit of blood on his mouth.  
"Nothing" Will relaxes. "It's just awkward having a cannibal lick my wounds"  
"You weren't complaining last night" Hannibal smiled because Will got silent. "I am not licking your wounds because I am hungry, I am licking them to keep them clean an infection in this place would be awful and we have no idea how long were going to be in here"  
"What about yours"  
"Don't worry about me I will be fine" Hannibal looks at Will and lies down and holds him he runs his hand through Will’s hair to comfort him. Hannibal couldn't sleep that night, for the first time in a long time he has a flashback of his childhood. He looks at Will who was sound asleep and fire build in his stomach, no not him he screams in his head. They both jumped and Hannibal leaped to the other side of the room, startled by the lights that turned on.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning" the man says "by now you are probably wondering why you are, here well each day both of you have to fight for survival, you thought that you were the only ones here you're wrong. You got the standard torture same as everybody else" the man walks over to Will and grabs him by his hair. Hannibal gets up ready to attack at any moment. He let go of Will and walks out the door. Not even an hour later a different man comes in wearing chains  
"Here's your first contender" the man smiles talking over the intercom "the rules are simple, fight to the death" he unchained the masked man and bag over his head and ran out the doors. The man lunges at Will but is blocked by Hannibal. They both trade punches and kicks the man gets interested in Will and starts to walk to him. Before he could great any closer to him Hannibal jumps and lands on him there bodies slam to the ground. Hannibal grabs his throat and starts to strangle him. As soon as he passed out Hannibal looks at Will and looks down at the body. Hannibal rips out his throat to make sure he was dead. Hannibal's face drips blood and he looks at Will.  
Hannibal falls on his back from exhaustion. The lights flickering of signaling bedtime Hannibal bloody from his battle held Will in his arms to protect him from anything that may hurt him. Hannibal sleeps little that night. The thoughts of his childhood still haunt him, being in a situation like this he knows how this might end and this time he is prepared to stop it. For the first time, Will heard the name Mischa he didn't recognize or understand why Hannibal was screaming it. It must have had been an emotional experience that happened to him. Will didn't want to ask.  
"Wake up!" Will yells as he shakes Hannibal. Hannibal opens his eyes looks around he sees Will, relief hits him  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
"The body is gone, and the lights are dim there might be a fight soon" Will said "How many times do we have to do this?"  
Hannibal gets up and walks around.  
"I don't know"  
He walks back to Will and hugs him tight and kisses his forehead. He lets go and gets back to pacing. A man was pushed in, he didn't want to fight he kept banging on the door. Hannibal looks at Will and Will nods knowing what Hannibal has to do. Hannibal walks up behind the man and snaps his neck fast. The master walked in, that's what Hannibal and Will called him.  
"Well that was disappointing" he looks at the body "I was expecting more gore like the last one" he taps the body with his foot. "Looks like you get another, one of our best" he smiles and walks out. Some workers come in and take the body. Hannibal and Will are sitting next to each other against the wall.  
"How did you know" Will tilts his head towards Hannibal  
"I don't know what you mean"  
"How did you know that I liked you" Will's smile made Hannibal smile too.  
"Ah that was easy I always caught you staring at me and you are not good at hiding it either. So I decided to see how far I could push you it got really funny to see the look on your face" Hannibal giggles. Will blushed a little and hit Hannibal on the shoulder lightly and started to laugh as well.  
"Do you think that we will get out of this?" Will got serious  
"I believe we can" Hannibal grabs Will and pulls him close.  
"Hannibal" Hannibal hums to respond to Will. "I know that you are having nightmares" Hannibal's expression drops. "You don't need to explain I am just letting you know that I know"  
"Okay" Hannibal nods  
The door slams open a man walks in with a knife in his hand Hannibal and Will both get up and Hannibal walks in front of Will. The man walks forward and as he got close to Hannibal he tries to cut him with his knife. Hannibal ducks and dodges, he attempts to get the knife from his hands but that doesn't work. The man cut Hannibal a few times. Hannibal tackles the man to the ground and hits his hand a few times so that he would let go of the knife. As soon as the man let go Hannibal started to throw punches, the man finds and grabs the knife again and stabs Hannibal in the leg. Hannibal yells and grabs the knife from his leg and sliced the man's throat ear to ear. Hannibal stumbles back and leans against the wall applying pressure to his leg. Hannibal slides down to sit he rips a part of his pants to make a tourniquet. Luckily this sort of stopped the bleeding, as painful as it was trying to make it tighter. The master swung open the door and it slammed against the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

"Now that was a show!" he smiles looks at the body "he was one of our best, that doesn't matter anymore" he looks at Hannibal and tilts his head "you took a beating didn't you, you would do anything to protect your lover wouldn't you" he smiles viciously ear to ear. "Mr. Graham here needs a turn as well you have to fight to live." Hannibal stares blankly at the master, as Will is looking at both of them staring each other down. The master walks towards the Will and Hannibal hobbles up and walks as well Hannibal soon catches up and walks in front of the master guarding Will. The master pushes Hannibal's chest and Hannibal lands on the ground. He grabs Will by the hair and pulls him to the door. Hannibal gets up and runs he slams into the master. The master punches Hannibal in the face and continues. Hannibal gets up again and bites him in the arm that was holding his William. Hannibal shakes his head like an animal. The master screams and takes a few swings at Hannibal and runs out the room missing a piece of his arm. Hannibal lies down on his back. Will gets up and walks to Hannibal he lies down curls up next to him.  
"Will... If I don't make it for another round or day I want you to escape and run as far as you can away from here. I am leaving everything to you." Hannibal can feel wet on his side he turns over "Will look me in the eyes" Hannibal looks at Will and saw that his eyes are red and wet with fresh tears Hannibal opens his mouth to say something but no words come out. He just pulls Will in close to his chest.  
"I was going to make spaghetti for dinner" Will smiles to lighten the mood. "I have never made it before but it was the simplest thing I could think of"  
Hannibal smiles "I am glad that it wasn't going to be one of those TV dinners" Will laughs and puts his head on Hannibal. Hannibal kisses it.  
"He called us lovers" Will laughs. Hannibal was silent as he looked at Will. Will could see that Hannibal was trying to say something. At the angle, Hannibal was in the light shined off those maroon eyes turning his eyes a gorgeous red. Will really admired them, they were so rare and stunning.  
"Do you not consider us... lovers" Hannibal finally speaks  
"I do consider us lovers" Will smiles and so does Hannibal. Hannibal gets up and walks to Will who was at that time leaning against the wall. Hannibal kisses Will and bites lightly on his shoulder where he had bitten him before. He grabs Will and sets him lightly on the floor. Hannibal kisses Will lightly on his shoulder and nips at his neck then worked back to his lips. Will flips Hannibal over so he is on the floor. Will kisses Hannibal and starts to work his way down. Will kisses the bruises and cuts on Hannibal. Will kisses and nips and moves even further down his pant line. Hannibal gasps, Will stops and raises up his head.  
"Did you hear that" Will looks a Hannibal  
Hannibal raises his head to look at Will then sets his head back down. Hannibal hears the noise. "Sounds like gunshots" Hannibal gets up and walks to the door and places his ear to it and listen. He walks back over to Will, panic is in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"People are running and screaming there are also gunshots." He looks up at Will "I don't know if whoever this person is, is going to help us"  
"It could be anyone" Will added.  
"It could" Hannibal nodded. Will walks to a corner and huddles, Hannibal follows and huddles as well.  
"Do you think that they found us" Will whispers  
"I don't know but I hope they did" Hannibal whispers  
There was a knock at the door. Hannibal got closer to Will to try and protect him. The people on the other side started to bang on the door. Bam! The door flies open and Hannibal shuts his eyes and covers Will with his body.  
"We found a non-hostile survivor" the man said into his walkie-talkie. Hannibal loosens up and opens his eyes. The man is from the FBI. Still being cautious he is still holding Will. "Are you ok sir, I am not here to hurt you I am here to rescue you." Hannibal hesitates lets go of Will and puts his back against the wall. "Oh there are two of you"  
Hannibal nods to the man.   
"We're going to need a medic" he talks again in his walkie-talkie. "The ambulance won't be long, it's better that we move now" Hannibal stumbled a little when he got up. With a slightest limp he helped Will up. They walk towards the door and slowly make their way out. Outside the room was a dark hallway there were doors like a jail that had been opened but no sign of an occupant. There were a few bodies around. The people looked horrible, like zombies. The man that saved them was ahead and looking with his gun drawn.  
There must be more people, he called us non- hostile. There must be more. Hannibal thought as soon as he finished that thought a man jumps out and lunges for Hannibal. Hannibal pushes Will away. The man got up and walked towards Hannibal. When he got no more than a yard a shot went off, and the man drops. Hannibal sighs with relief because he didn't have the strength to fight him. They continue their journey out. Finally the door to freedom. Hannibal and Will look at each other and smile. It was daytime, the sun was bright and welcoming. The ambulance had already arrived and is waiting for them. Hannibal and Will sit next to each other inside. The ride to the hospital seemed like forever. When they finally got to the hospital Hannibal and Will got escorted into the hospital. The doctor kept them in the same room and examined their wounds. Hannibal got treated first because he is in the worst shape.  
"They are staying overnight for observation" the doctor ordered to the nurse. She nods and walks away. "What are your names" he has a notepad and a pen ready to write.  
"Will Graham" Hannibal points to Will then he points to himself "Dr. Hannibal Lecter"  
The doctor stopped writing and looked up "my name is Dr. Alexander, and welcome back" he smiles and goes back to writing. "You both will spend the night here, in the mooring I will look to see how you guys are doing" the doctor walks to the door and stops "goodnight" he opens the door and walks out.  
Hannibal and Will's bed are right next to each other. The room was open and has a TV. Hannibal got out of bed to walk around. His hospital gown wasn't tied at the back. He heard Will giggle and he smiled to himself. It was now dark outside. The only lights were from the city. Hannibal relaxes and walks back to his bed. The night was long. Hannibal was screaming Mischa, Will jumps out of bed as fast as he could, he didn't want a nurse to come in. Will climbs in bed with Hannibal and wraps his arms around him. Hannibal slowly and quietly stops yelling and snuggles into Will. Will sighs with relief falls asleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Will squints his eyes at the light coming from the window. He rolls over still soar. He stops and realizes that Hannibal isn't there. He hears the toilet flush and Will calms down. The doctor comes out.  
"I hope you didn't mind me using your restroom" Dr. Alexander fixes his hair in the mirror on the wall.  
"Not at all, have you seen Dr. Lecter?" Will straightens up  
"He discharged about" he looks at his watch "a thirty- five minutes ago I would have assumed he would have told you because you are too, but I guess not" he turns and looks at Will. "He left you some cloths" he puts a bag on the counter. "When you get dressed you're free to leave" he smiles and leaves.  
Will swings himself onto the side of the bed and walks to the counter, he opens the bag. The bag had a plaid shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. He laughs to himself and takes his shirt off. The stiches and bruised of those days still haunt him and sends chills up and down his spine. He looks at his shoulder and the scar that Hannibal gave him is still prominent. Of course, the cloths fit. He rolls his eyes. Fully dressed he takes a deep relaxing breath, from this day fourth his life would never be the same again. He walks out of the door and out of the hospital. He saw his car he walks to it there was a note attached.

I knew that you needed to go places your keys are in your pocket  
-Hannibal

Will confused by this puts his hands in his pockets. He smirks and finds the keys. He unlocks his car and drives away from the hospital, his first stop was Hannibal's office. It was locked. Next was his home, also locked. Will now frustrated walks off Hannibal's steps and into his car he slams the door and drives home.  
He pulls into his driveway and parks his car. He gets out of his car locks it and walks up the steps. He grabs his hide a key from under the welcome mat. Will unlocks his door his dogs are eager to greet him. He bends down and pets them. Will lifts his head and smells the air. It doesn't smell right, it smells like someone's cooking something. Will smiles and runs into his kitchen. Hannibal was standing beside his dinner table, wearing a nice suit. The table had wine and candles on it. Hannibal smiles at the sight of Will. Will smiles as well and walks over to Hannibal and gives him a hug. Hannibal grunts holding the pain and wraps his arms around him.  
"What are you doing" Will asks  
"What do you think I am doing, I am cooking you a nice meal for your first time being home" Hannibal smiles and pulls out a chair for Will. Will sits down and Hannibal pushes in his chair. Hannibal brings a paper plate with a cover on it and places it in front of Will and pours him a glass of wine,  
"What are we having?" Will smiles  
"You will have to wait to see" Hannibal sits down "ok open it"  
Will laughs "you made spaghetti!" Will looks at Hannibal "did my kitchen even have food in it?"  
"Well... no I had to bring my own supplies" he looks at Will  
"Oh... I needed to go shopping anyway" he smiles and starts to eat. His dogs are lying obediently by the fireplace. Seven dogs were a lot for one man Will made it look easy. Will's house was a wreck, no food, holes in the wall, dog food scattered everywhere. He was a little embarrassed, if he would have known that Hannibal was coming over he would have cleaned the house up a bit. "This is the best spaghetti I had ever had" he smiles at Hannibal and takes a sip of wine.  
"Thank you, I have the recipe I would assume you would want to make it again." Hannibal who has already finished eating takes a sip of wine.  
"Thanks you are probably going to have to teach me how, step by step" Will smiles  
"I would love to" Hannibal smiles, he gets up and throws the plate away  
"Hannibal we need to talk about your nightmares" Will looks up at Hannibal. Hannibal stood still then walked back to the table.  
"There isn't anything to discuss"  
"Really? you almost woke up the whole hospital"  
Hannibal stared at Will   
"How long have you had them"  
"My whole life"  
"have you ever talked about them with someone"  
"No"   
"I think it's time to, it could help you" Will pauses "mine have disappeared, and it was because of you" Will have a small smile to lighten the mood  
“Going through traumatic events can bring up equally traumatic events from the past that have been suppressed for a long time” Hannibal said stalling hoping he’d drop it. Will gave him the look that told he wouldn’t. Hannibal caved, after what they had just been through Will deserved to know. Even if he was the only person on earth who knew the whole story. "my younger sister Mischa was murdered in front of me" Hannibal swallowed hard "we were forced out of our mansion and lived in our cabin for a couple of days then men found it, they were civil they shot down an airplane and it crashed and exploded next to our cabin killing everyone we knew, including my parents... except for us. I took care of her, she was only three at the time, she was my only family" Hannibal wells up but he fights it "these other men barged their way into the cabin, and took us away. We were chained up in a barn, our barn. There was another boy he spoke in a different language but I could understand him. One day he was gone, we didn't know what to think." Hannibal scratched the back of his neck where his scar was " I never ate I gave my food to her also my blanket. At this time, it was the dead of winter. We would go many days without food. The men scavenged on what they could find. This one night the men found a wounded deer. The drug it into their living area and slaughtered it saving everything including blood. It wasn't enough, it was never enough... three of them walked back to where we were at. We were Unchained he asked her if she wanted to play. I held her close to me. The men were impatient and tried to grab her from me. I held on tight, the men started to try to pry me off when we got close to the barn door the men saw that I wasn't going to let go so they slammed the heavy barn door on my arm which made me loosen my grip. They murdered her right in front of me. One of the men came in and struck me in the head with something. It knocked me out for I have no clue how long. I didn't remember what happened at the time. I slipped in and out of a deep sleep and I... I... remember them feeding me. One day when I woke up they were gone, I was soon found when I escaped to the woods. They took me to an orphanage, my uncle found me and he took me to France where I lived the majority of my life. And now I am here" Hannibal looks at Will his face is red from tears. Hannibal looks down and closes his eyes. Will reaches out and holds his hand, they both had a long moment of silence which gave them time to think. He looks up at Will, Hannibal’s face is streaked with tears.  
"You are the only person I have ever told the entire story to" He clears his throat  
Will nods still unable to talk but he said softly. "I understand now"  
Hannibal nods   
"Did you seek revenge on those men" Will tilts his head, figuring he knew the answer but he still wanted to hear it from Hannibal's lips.  
"yes, I did" Hannibal said "there is not a single day where I regret my actions"  
Will nods and grabs Hannibal’s shaking hand. Hannibal was not huge on showing his softer more venerable side, Will is the only one.  
"Good they deserved it"  
Hannibal looked at Will and smiled softly, he finished off the rest of the wine. He places the glass on the table and rests both of his hands on the table. Taking a deep breath of air, he watches Will petting his dogs. This is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He... He... What's the word for it, love? No, it can't be. That's the very word that Hannibal dislikes the most. He can't love he is the Chesapeake Ripper, he kills people with no remorse. They walk over to the couch.   
"Hannibal?" Will wraps his arms around Hannibal’s waist Hannibal breaks thought and hums "where are you from?"  
"Lithuania" he guides Will to the couch.   
"Tell me about the best parts of your childhood in Lithuania, do you remember?" Will climbs on Hannibal and rests his head on his chest listing to his heartbeats.   
"Yes, I do very well" he spoke softly.   
"Please tell me about them" Will looks up at Hannibal. And nuzzles his neck.   
"Ok" he smiled softly "the house I was raised in a house that was four times the size as mine. A castle it was, the insides looked like a palace full of gold and large paintings and big hand weaved rugs-" playing with Wills hair he finished describing the home and the hidden tunnels he would run through. He talked about his parents and his uncle and aunt. The people that worked for them. And his horse was raised with and how the chef chased the horse with a broom when he was in the garden. He even talked about the pair swans in the pod. When Hannibal was finished, he made a small smile at the corner of his mouth and looked down at Will. He kissed him on the top of the head.   
"Good night" Hannibal hummed   
Will yawned and said Goodnight to Hannibal.


	12. Chapter 12

Hannibal makes a soft moan "Will stop it"  
"Oh Will..."  
"Stop it Will" Hannibal giggles and slowly opens his eyes to see Will staring at him with humor in his eyes. Hannibal shuts his eyes and groans "please get the dog off me" Will laughs and picks up the small brown mutt.   
"I didn't want to wake you, you didn't have any nightmares. I know how much you needed to sleep" Will hands Hannibal a cup of coffee "plus seeing a dog sleep on you is super cute"  
Hannibal smiles and drinks his coffee. "Getting back to our normal schedules are going to be different"  
"Yes, it is, have you heard anything about or from Jack?"   
"No" Hannibal shook his head "should I have?"  
"before I was captured the man shot Jack in the stomach"  
"Oh" Hannibal raises his eyebrows in shock "I hope he's alright"  
They finished drinking the coffee in silence. Later that day there was a knock at the door. The men both look at each other confused. The person behind the door knocks again.   
"I will get it" Hannibal gets up and walks to the front door. And opens the door cautiously then opens it wide.   
"Alana" Hannibal smiles  
She rushes through the door and hugs Hannibal tightly. He winces from the pain.   
"Where's Will?" She fixes her hair  
Will pokes his head out and walks next to Hannibal to hug Alana.   
"I am so glad you see you" Will breaths  
"I am happy to see that both of you are alive" she hugs both of them again.   
"Have you heard anything from Jack?"  
"He is still in the hospital recovering, the doctor said that he was doing well"   
Will and Hannibal look at each other in relief.   
"Well I must be going I am so happy to see that the both of you are doing well, I was worried" Alana smiles turns to the door to leave. When she pulls out of the driveway and is finally out of sight, Will asks   
"Do you think she knows about us?" Will turns his head.   
"No, I don't think so we haven't told anybody" Hannibal reaches and grabs Will’s hand and pulls him close. Their foreheads rest against one another. Hannibal grabs Wills and kisses him on the cheek.   
"I feel like going out tonight, what do you say" Hannibal smiles. This would be the first time in a few days that the men would leave the house.   
"I don't know" Will backs up and looks at the floor.   
"William, I can't stay locked up inside forever" Hannibal walks forward and softly grabs Will’s hand. "We can't stay inside forever, it's not healthy."  
Will sighed "Alright, let me grab my things first and feed the dogs"  
Hannibal smiles and kisses Will on the cheek "ok I will by the door."  
Will ran up stairs to grab some clothes and other items he would need. Then he walked down stares placed his belongings on the counter and fed all the dogs. Hannibal stood by the door patiently waiting for the door to open.   
"Did you need anything here?" Will asks looking around for something he missed   
"No, but thank you for asking" Hannibal smiled, he reaches down and grabbed Will’s hand holding it they walked out the door and to the rental car. Hannibal gets into the driver’s seat and Will is in the passenger seat buckling his seatbelt when Hannibal started the car and drove away from Will home.   
"Is there anything you would like to do in particular?" Hannibal asked keeping his eyes on the road.   
Will turned his head and looked at Hannibal.


	13. Chapter 13

It has been five years’ sense that traumatic event, today life is back to normal now but that year still haunted them. Hannibal and Will’s relationship is still secret. Hannibal returned practicing psychology at his normal schedule. Will continued his teaching position at the FBI Academy. And every now and then he would help solve difficult murder cases with jack. Hannibal still had an appointment scheduled for Will once a week at the end of the day. Everything was back to normal, the way it should be.   
Wills lecture was over, once the students have left he started organized his papers. The straitened papers were placed in his black sling.   
"Good afternoon, William" Hannibal wraps his arms around Will’s waist and kisses his shoulder. "I have come bearing coffee" he smiles handing Will the cup.   
"Oh, thank you, I really needed this" Will kisses Hannibal. He sips the coffee and sets it down to return Will’s kiss. They both smile and look towards the door seeing no one they went back to kissing. Will set his coffee on the table far away so it doesn't get knocked over. Hannibal lifted Will up and set him on the table.   
"Do you know what today is?" Hannibal hummed to Will as he played with his hair.   
"Yes, it's the day we first started our relationship" Will kisses Hannibal's jawline.   
"I have a reservation at that Italian restaurant a few miles away from my place" Hannibal groans as Will sucks on his pulse spot.  
"Perfect" Will returns to Hannibal's lips kissing him softly. Will wraps his arms around the older man's neck. Hannibal kisses Will aggressively hearing him moan as their mouths collided. The younger man bites and sucks on Hannibal's bottom lip making him growl. Will always loved to hear Hannibal growl it drove him crazy. Hannibal hand slipped down Will’s chest, to his torso and lightly caressed Will’s aching erection. Making Will gasp and break their kiss. Both of their eyes are locked on each other. Will adored Hannibal's maroon eyes. They soon resumed kissing and Hannibal slid Will closer to him so their waists were touching. Sparks shot through Will as he ground on Hannibal's erection. Wills soft moans made Hannibal hungry for more. There was a sharp cough behind them. They both stopped. Hannibal fixed his hair and straightened his jacket. Will's heart pounded as he fixed himself up. They both turned to face where a cough came from.   
"Good afternoon guys" Alana shocked at the sight before her.   
"Good afternoon, Alana" Hannibal smiles acting like nothing happened. Will was too embarrassed to say anything.   
"I see that I have interrupted something, I guess I Will come back later"   
"No it's fine I was just leaving" Hannibal looked at Will.   
"What did you need?" Will finally spoke looking at Alana   
"You weren't at the crime scene today, I didn't know where you were. I was worried."   
"Oh, I am so sorry I forgot all about it" Will rubbed his face.   
"I can see that you were busy and that's fine, but Jack panicked a bit he thought something happened to you." Alana explains  
Will nods "I Will talk to him today"  
"Now... How long have you two been together?" Alana smiles   
"Five years today" Hannibal spoke up  
"Really?" Alana says in shock  
Hannibal nods "you must keep this to yourself, we haven't told anybody and we would like to keep it that way until we feel ready to share"  
"But for five years? Don't you think that it's time?"   
Hannibal looked at Will as he shrugged "we have tried to get everything back to normal since... Then... And we wanted to see if our relationship would last after we have established our lives again" Hannibal looked at Alana.   
"Ok, I Will not tell anybody" Alana nods "it is probably best that I am going, goodbye" she turned and left the room.   
Hannibal broke the awkward silence "Will?" Will hummed " I must leave too, I have a client that is supposed to arrive soon at my office. I best not be late"   
"Okay" Will smiled "I will see you tonight"  
Will tugged Hannibal's tie and kissed him hard.   
Hannibal's groans "see you tonight"  
Hannibal left Will’s lecture room, Will cleaned up and left as well. Locking up for the night. He went to look for Jack to talk to him. Then Will went home and prepared for his date with Hannibal. He wore the same suit as he did for the big party Dr. Lecter through.   
It's getting close to eight and Will was excited and nervous. They never went out in public for a date especially when Hannibal can cook extremely well. He pulled into the restaurant a few minutes early. With his car locked Will made his way inside. He walked inside, spotting Hannibal standing by the table.  He wore the same suit too. Will's heart fluttered.   
"William!" He said with joy and kissed Will on the cheek.   
"Hannibal" Will smiled looking on the table seeing candles and a rose. A bottle of wine on ice. Very romantic, even the lights were dim. Waiters walked out with trays with silver domed lids on them. "You already ordered?"   
"Well... Yes, I thought that it would be alright if I did" he said sincerely.   
Will smiled "I am sure whatever you picked it will be perfect" as he said that the waiters brought their food to the table. The men set them down in front of Will and Hannibal lifted the lids off the food and left.   
"How is Jack?" He asked after swallowing the food.   
"He's good, he looked very relieved once he saw me. Me not being at the crime scene this morning really worried him. It's been five years I am surprised he hasn't relaxed yet."  
"Some people take longer than others to cope."   
"Yeah" Will nodded eating more.   
They didn't talk for a while because they are eating. They wanted to make sure their meals are eaten before the start talking.  Every now and then they would look up at each other and smile. They also looked around to look at the other people in the restaurant. It wasn't very loud and it wasn't quiet. You can hear silver softly hitting plates and laughter. It was a nice environment to be in. When they finished, the waiters took their plates.   
"Dessert?" Hannibal looked at Will  
"Yes that would be lovely" he smiled   
"Tiramisù, please"   
The waiter nodded and left. Then a moment later he returned with the dessert. He placed the plates in front of Will and Hannibal. They started to eat, it was a nice small desert. The placed their plates to the side and finished their second bottle of wine.   
"William?" Hannibal asked softly  
"Yes" Will set down his glass   
"As you know it is our fifth year anniversary. We have been through so much together. And my love for you hasn't changed. Ever since I saw you walk into my office. I knew you were special-" Hannibal said nervously   
"Hannibal?" Will interrupted   
"Hold on let me finish, I love you William Graham, I love you, I love you. Those three words have been giving me trouble for five years. They seem easy when I am near you. Those words belong to you and only you. So, I have told you my feelings and my secrets. There is one thing left for me to do." Hannibal got down on one knee. The people around them and watched. He took a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to Will. The ring band was silver and beautifully done with engravings on it. "William, will you marry me?"   
Will stared at Hannibal with shock. He didn't expect this at all. He loved Hannibal Lecter so much there is only one word Will could say. "Yes!" Will got up from his seat got down on his knees and hugged the doctor and kissed him. The audience they had gathered clapped. They both turned red and laughed then Hannibal slipped the ring on Will’s finger. They got to their feet and kissed for one last time before sitting in their seats. Everyone went back to their dinner. Will and Hannibal were too excited to continue and eat.” "Let's go" Will growled and grabbed Hannibal’s hand.   
"We haven't finished the wine yet"  
"Grab it" he tugged on Hannibal. "I know you have already paid." Hannibal got up and fixed his jacket  
"Ok let's go” he finally said.  "My house or yours?"  
"Yours"   
They walk out of the restaurant and both of them drove to Hannibal’s house.  Will kept getting close behind Hannibal’s car. And Hannibal would speed up. They soon started to race each other. They stopped once they got into town. They parked. And practically ran to the door. The doctor fiddled with the keys to find the right one. Opening the door both men slipped off their shoes then threw their jackets on the coat hanger. And loosened their ties Will practically jumped on the doctor kissing him. The doctor stumbled and broke the kiss. Panting "if you keep doing that I won't make it to the bedroom.” Hannibal teased. Will walk back to Hannibal licking his neck slowly then pecking his lips. He looked at Will with some shock and arousal. Will smiled then ran up the stairs Hannibal ran following him. Then Hannibal walked into his room looking around he didn't see Will. He walked to the bed and looked around for Will. Then Will ran and jumped on the doctor both landing on the bed.  Will laughed and then the doctor did too. Hannibal crawled on top of Will and kissed him softly. That night they made sweet love. Their lives really changed for the better. When they woke up Hannibal made breakfast and Will had yet again another breakfast at Hannibal’s.


End file.
